The Troubled Prince
by sonofAvalon
Summary: Harry Potter is Draco Malfoys’ mate. Draco is a VeelaVampire with some extraordinary abilities. But he isn’t the only powerful one in this relationship. Harry has some interesting abilities of his own. Will their powers tear them apart, or help to solidif
1. Chapter 1

The Troubled Prince

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: Romance/Drama

SUMMARY: Harry Potter is Draco Malfoys' mate. Draco is a Veela-Vampire with some extraordinary abilities. But he isn't the only powerful one in this relationship. Harry has some interesting abilities of his own. Will their powers tear them apart, or help to solidify their relationship. Are these the powers the Dark Lord knows not?

DISCLAIMER: I own none of J. K. Rowling's characters or plot lines. If I did … SWEATY NIGHT!

Draco Malfoy walked slowly around the lake on the Hogwarts grounds, his hand clenched over his inner arm. The doors opened to the Entrance Hall, a tall figure in the light. He began running towards the platinum blonde, a bushy-haired girl on his heels.

As he approached the Slytherin, Draco fell forward, fainting. Harry lunged and pulled the boys small frame into his arms. Draco's arm dropped to his side, revealing a large gash one the pale boys' wrist. The girl gasped as she saw the slit wrist.

"Harry! Do something!"

"Go get Madame Pompfrey! Quick!" He pulled his wand from his robes, waving it slowly back and forth over the cut. As Hermione threw open the doors to the hall, Harry said forcibly, "Sano!" The gash sealed itself, reconnecting tendons and muscles.

Draco gasped as he swiftly regained consciousness, clutching onto Harry for dear life. When Madame Pompfrey and Hermione returned, conjuring a stretcher, they were forced to stun Draco, who would not release Harry.

They laid Malfoy on a bed, pouring Calming, Pepper-Up, and Blood Restorative potions down his throat. They waited a few minutes for them to take effect and for the color to come back to him, not that there was much to start with, before Hermione cast a quick spell aimed at Draco's chest. He stirred slowly.

Draco sat up slowly, looking at Hermione and Pompfrey in turn. When his eyes turned to Harry, he jumped up, running to the far corner of the room and hugging his knees to his chest. Madame Pompfrey looked at him quizzically, while Hermione had a detached look in her eyes, trying to remember something.

Harry looked at Draco softly, wondering what he had done to frighten the blonde boy so. He went slowly over, Draco sobbing uncontrollably.

"D-Draco?"

Draco looked into the emerald eyes with his own, his pupils uncharacteristically blood red. Hermione gasped.

"Harry! It's his birthday!" Her friend looked extremely confused.

"So?"

"He's part Veela! And part Vampire! He's coming into his Inheritance!"

"So?"

"He needs to bond with his mate. He needs to bond … with you! Part of him wants to bite you, and the other half wants to … uh … consummate your relationship."

Harry had tears threatening to escape. He was hurt that he was causing the blonde all of this pain. He reached his hand out, helping the boy to his feet. Draco looked like he was ready to run, but stood his ground. Hesitantly, Harry wrapped his arms around the pale boy. Draco held him tight, afraid to lose his mate.

Hermione smiled as Draco's eyes faded back to blue-grey. She went into the small bare room off of the Hospital Wing, smiling as a plan formed itself in her head. She started flicking her wand around the room, conjuring, transfiguring, and summoning. When she was done, there was a large bedroom big enough for two young men. She went out and called them inside, casting an obscuring charm on the room so they couldn't see it yet. When they stood before her, she removed the spell.

Harry was stunned. He coaxed Draco's face from his neck so the older boy could see. Draco took a quick look around before walking over to the large four poster bed with all black linens. He removed his shoes and his robes, leaving him in dark blue jeans and a dark green muscle shirt. He laid on top of the comforter, curled into a tight ball, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry hugged Hermione tightly, thanking her for the room, before going over to the bed and removing his robes, trainers, and shirt, leaving him in only a pair of black jeans. As Harry lay down, Draco immediately moved over to him, pulling Harry's arms around him, the younger boys' muscles rippling in the open air as they fell asleep, arms wrapped tightly around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The Troubled Prince

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: Romance/Drama

DISCLAIMER: I own none of J. K. Rowling's characters or plot lines. If I did … SWEATY NIGHT!

When Madame Pompfrey walked into Harry's room of the Hospital Wing, as the door leading in said, she saw Harry at a desk in the back. She marveled over Hermione's magic as she heard running water, signaling that Draco was taking a shower. She left a tray of potion bottles, with a note for Draco to take them after breakfast, which was on a small table, warming charms on the plates. She left quickly as the water shut off.

After Draco had finished dressing, he sat at the desk to do his homework, anything to keep his mind off of the near nude Harry behind him. When Harry finished dressing, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, signaling that it was okay. Harry's hair was still dripping wet when he sat at the small table for breakfast, Draco sitting to his right. They ate in silence, finishing slowly. Harry sat on the bed, staring out the window and spoke for the first time since last night as Draco downed the last of his potions.

"What does this mean for me?"

"You are my mate. We are perfect for each other; body, mind, and soul."

"My soul mate?"

"In Muggle terms."

Harry sat quietly against the wall, his face in his hands. He felt the air warm as Draco knelt before him, grasping his hand. Without realizing it, Harry tapped into his wandless magic and levitated the majority of the furniture. Harry gasped and caused everything to fall as he felt an incredible rush of emotions that were no where near what he was feeling. He felt an unbelievable sense of love and longing. Before Harry could even think it, he heard Draco's voice in his head.

'It's only when we touch for not. When, and if, we bond, it'll always be there.'

"What happens if we don't "bond"?"

"Not much. I'll slowly go insane until I pass away, probably within a year."

Harry stood and threw his robes over his clothes. He flicked his wand at the large window twice. The first opened the window, but the second seemed to have no purpose.

"Give me a while." Harry walked towards the window, throwing himself out of it. He pulled his arms and legs close, increasing his speed as he fell to the ground. In the last minute, he pulled himself up, spreading his legs as his broom settled between them. He abruptly changed direction, heading towards his childhood "home".

As he descended out of the clouds, Harry cast an invisibility charm on himself and his broom, not wanting to be seen by the Muggles. He landed in a small park near Privet Drive where he had spent most of the summer before his fifth year. Both of the swings were broken, probably by Dudley, which Harry fixed with a wave of his wand. He sat on one, slowly pushing himself back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I don't see any other choice. I can't let him suffer." Harry grabbed his broom and focused his magic, pulling it all to the surface with a crack.

Harry reappeared in the Slytherin Common Room, everyone looking at him with amazement. He ignored all of them, following the staircase up to Draco's private quarters and walking right in. The blonde was on his bed, his black boxers precariously tented as a light snoring escaped him. Harry moved over, removing his own clothing until he was in his white boxer briefs. He climbed onto the bed next to Draco who was already wrapping his arms around his dark haired counterpart. Before giving into sleep, Harry waved his hand at the door, locking it to a series of groans on the other side of the door from a group of Slytherin girls who were obviously hoping to see the two most attractive young men in the school going at it. With a small chuckle, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, falling into sleep.


End file.
